


something new (something blue?)

by orphan_account



Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, love language: gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompt: Peter asking Tony for money to buy himself something nice (no kinks)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: starrystarker's tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596352
Kudos: 54





	something new (something blue?)

**Author's Note:**

> i thought peter asking tony for money was a bit too ooc so i had him ask for the “something nice” instead. hope u don’t mind nonnie

“Hey, Tony?” Peter said absently, flipping through the 2019 Catalogue of Star Wars lego sets. It was one of those lazy Sunday mornings and he was sitting on the couch, barefeet and shirtless, wearing only his Hello Kitty pajama pants.

“Yeah, kid?” Tony replied from the kitchen, busy fixing himself the second cup of coffee that morning.

“Could you get me the new Imperial Star Destroyer set this week, before Ned comes over next week?” Peter had long since come to terms with Tony’s love language. Once upon a time, he would never have asked Tony for anything, afraid that Tony would think he was with him for the money, and too stubborn to accept his gifts.

“Sure.” Tony agrees, taking a sip of his coffee before heading over to Peter. “The Imperial Star Destroyer? How many pieces is that?”

“4700.” Peter says proudly, flipping the catalogue over to show his boyfriend. “Doesn’t it look so dope?”

Tony chuckles. “Very… dope.” Putting down his mug, he picks up his StarkPad and swipes around. “I can have it for you by tomorrow.” He informs Peter.

Peter beams. “Thanks, Tony. You’re the best.”

Tony presses a kiss to his forehead. “Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @starrystarker
> 
> [my ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/starrystarker)


End file.
